Fandomstuck - Descend
by Otaku Garbage
Summary: Three years after the end of Sburb, the fandoms are finally settling into their lives. But after Homestuck receives a mysterious email the peace is torn to shreds. (Bad summary is bad. The story's better, I promise!) Rated M for language and maybe some pairings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Homestuck, Hetalia or any other fandoms. The credit goes to their individual creators.** _

* * *

_The air around you tastes burnt and foul. A thousand voices shout in your head simultaneously, you begin to feel angry and wrong. Your body is no longer yours; some unknown force drives your every movement, staining your skin crimson with the blood of your friends._

_All you can do is scream silently, damning yourself for losing control and damning the gods for controlling . You don't even care about your victims anymore, you just want this to end, die if you have to. But you can't die, the ones controlling your body won't let._

_So you give in to the madness._

_Your body is your's again, but it might as well not be. Your yourself – the memories you possess are your own – but you're wrong inside. All your morals have been rewritten or erased._

_You're more like a seven year-old throwing a fit. An extremely powerful and dangerous seven year-old._

_Then it ends, one way or another._

_You look around you, in a state of complete disbelief. You did this. It's your fault. You're the monster. And no matter what, you can't forgive yourself._

_But they forgive you. Your friends actually forgive you, and they gather around you, offering words of consolation and forgiveness. And no one's dead. Several are injured, and a few have ascended, but no one is dead._

_But even still, you can never forgive yourself._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Wake up**

Homestuck woke up. His eyes fixed themselves on the ceiling. He'd fallen asleep on the couch again, instead of in his recooprecoon, which explained the previous nightmare. Whenever he was stupid enough to fall asleep in the wrong place he had that exact same dream, and no amount medication or therapy could change that.

The thing was, it wasn't a memory – he'd never gone grimdark in his entire life – but it was so vivid there was just the slightest chance it was a premonition.

No. He rubbed his temples, slowly sitting up. There was no way that could happen. His life was to mundane at the time to drive him off that ledge, and nothing in the foreseeable future indicated he ever would.

He could never hurt his friends. He could never harm the people who had accepted him in all his sad alien glory.

Homestuck shook the thought from his head and retrieved his husktop from his sylladex.

He quickly woke it from sleep mode and – after logging on – was greeted by the flashing icon of the Trollian application. Who the fuck was messaging him this late? It was literally three AM.

Perplexed and annoyed, Homestuck maximized Trollian.

**VivaRomano [VR] began pestering updateTroll [UT]**

**VR: Homestuck! _Sbrigare__!_**

**UT: okay, okay! wHat in tHe name of Sweet jeguS do you want?!**

**VR: I'm bored. _Sono__annoiato__!_**

**UT:okay, wHat do you expect me to do about it!**

**VR: Come play with me!**

**UT: wHat are you, a wriggler? **

**VR: No, I'm bored! _A__nnoiato__!_**

**UT: fine, fine. just let me get dreSSed and i'll be over there aS Soon aS poSSible. **

**UT: you're lucky you're my moirail. **

**VR: _Fantastico!_I'll see you then! Oooh! And I'll maje some pasta!**

**UT: you do tHat. **

**VivaRomano [VR] ceased pestering updateTroll [UT]**

Homestuck rolled his eyes and closed the husktop and placed it in his sylladex. He loved Hetalia to pieces and would do anything for him, but...there were time he just...was kind of, you know, _annoying_.

But really, who bugged someone at three AM in the morning? No, actually. Who was even awake at that time besides tricksters and horror fandoms?

Had Heta gone trickster?

No, that was highly unlikely. Homestuck had trained him _not _to eat trickster candy, and to keep away from anyone in trickster mode. So far Hetalia had kept safe, with a few close calls.

He'd probably just slept all day or had too much to much caffeine. Yep that was probably it.

Homestuck pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself to the bathroom. He glanced briefly at the body length mirror – his gray skin, horns, lime-green eyes and grub scars all stared back, as well as his scalemate boxers – before grabbing the nearest pair of pants and Sburb logo T-Shirt. He pulled with on and padded over to the sink.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Homestuck meandered back into the living room and put on his shoes and socks (why was it shoes and socks? You didn't put the shoes on first, you put the socks on first. It really should be socks and shoes.)

He then went up several floors in his hive to the machine room. Along with the equipment left over from Sburb, there were numerous other miscellaneous weapons and machines cluttering the tables, floor, and shelves of the room. One of which is MP5K submachine gun submerged in a tank of water. Several tubes extend from the tank; these periodically pump sugars and protein into the tank.

This would probably destroy normal firearms, but this one is different. About a year ago you stole this weapon (SCP-127)from SCP Foundation out of spite. Homestuck couldn't exactly remember what the guy did to piss you off, but he _deserved _ to have this taken from him. And besides, he was taking care of the just like he should.

Okay, the only reason he even knew _how_ to take care of this thing was because of instruction SCP had sent him a few days after the theft. This meant two things: 1) SCP _ knew _ the weapon had been stolen, and that Homestuck had been the one to steal it, and 2) that scary motherfucker was somehow watching him.

The latter was completely unsurprising since SCP considered all the other fandoms – and _himself – _SCPs, and monitored them as much as he possibly could.

There were most certainly tiny cameras hidden throughout Homestuck's hive, he just hadn't found any yet.

Homestuck strode passed the gun and over to the transportalizer. He stepped on and pressed a sequence of number on the holographic screen that appeared.

There was a faint buzz, followed by the traditional gut wrenching sensation that came from teleportation, and the troll was thrown into the complementing pad in Hetalia's home.

Making note of how the air smelled of tomato sauce, Homestuck made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Yeah, chapter 1 complete. It's not the best thing ever, but I put work and thought into it, so I hope you guys enjoy.

I got the chumhandles off tumblr, as well as many of the character designs, because I'm lazy, uncreative, and like said designs.

Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or any of the other fandoms. The world would've ended a long time ago if I had.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Contact**

Homestuck dipped the washcloth into his pot of hot water (because buckets are gross) and began to attack one of the numerous red stain splattered on the kitchen walls.

It was blood, blood of fallen pasta. Pasta whose family and friends would miss and mourn them for many years, leaving a bouquet of basil on their grave every year on the anniversary of their death. The pasta would receive a funeral fit for the hero it truly was, with trumpets and guns and Clydesdale horses pulling a fancy, old-fashioned hearse wagon thingy.

It was going to be beautiful and sad all at the same time.

Homestuck had no idea how the pasta had ended up on the walls. He'd left the kitchen to retrieve Hetalia's mail – he'd been gone for literally five minutes – and when he returned, it was a bloodbath. A delicious, spicy probably should have gotten angry, but Hetalia was sensitive, and he was scared he'd make his moirail cry if he raised his voice.

He hadn't even bothered to ask "how?"

So, like the grown-up he obviously was, Homestuck calmly told Hetalia to help him clean up this god-damned mess.

Hetalia obviously didn't mind, because he was humming his theme in a rather cheerful manner.

Sadly that didn't change the fact there was noddles and sauce everywhere, and it was going to take a shit-ton of time to clean it all up.

"Homestuck?" Hetalia asked.

"Yeah?"

"How about we order pizza after we're done with this?"

"As long as it keeps you away from the nitro pasta sauce, that sounds absolutely perfect."

**BEEP **

Homestuck turned back and glanced at Hetalia. "Did you hear that? Was it your phone or something?"

Hetalia turned and returned Homestuck's gaze. He looked confused. "No, I don't think so..." His phone popped from his sylladex into his hand. After messing with it for a moment, he shook his head and said "Nope. Was it yours, maybe?"

Homestuck copied Hetalia, however, his phone flashed the NEW MESSAGE screen with a great deal of enthusiasm. He glanced briefly at Hetalia before opening the message.

**Ding dong, the witch's dead.**

"What the actual fuck..."

"What is it?" Hetalia inquired, walking over.

Homestuck held the phone up to him. Hetalia frowned. "What..? Does it say who it's from?"

"No...there's a number, but all it's showing for the sender is "Unknown."

"The witch, though...do you think they're talking about on of the others..?"

Homestuck frowned. "I sure hope the hell not. I'm going to try calling this nook-licker."

The troll selected the number and made his phone dial it up. Pressing it to his ear, he heard the familiar dial-tone. A few moments later the tone halted and was replaced by a voice.

"Hello, Homestuck." The voice had an odd quality to it. Homestuck couldn't identify the age or gender, but it wasn't robotic either.

"Okay, congratulation, you got my number. Now, who the fuck are you? And what do you want?"

"Who I am? You'll find that out later on. As for why I contacted you...well, I wanted to warn you."

"About what?"

"Uh-uh~, spoilers~!"

Homestuck furrowed his brow. He knew a guy who said "spoilers" in times like this. Said guy had a fez and a long scarf. "Okay, this isn't Doctor Who fucking around with me, is it?"

"Goodness no!" Thee voice exclaimed. "He is completely uninvolved."

"Okay, so you sent me message that was supposed to be a warning, but I'm not allowed to know what it is? "

"Something like that."

"Okay, can I have a hint?"

"That depends on what said hint is." They replied.

"Is someone going to die? A witch, maybe?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Okay, that's good, I guess." That _was _good, but it left Homestuck with more questions.

"Since I'm in a particularly good mood that day, I'll tell you one thing : be expecting someone new, yet very old."

What did that even mean? Homestuck opened his mouth to ask, but as he did the line went dead.

He ended the call. "Enigmatic fuck monkey?"

"Did you find out who it was?" Hetalia asked.

Homestuck shook his head. "No, but noone's going to die, I guess. So that's pretty good. But apparently we have to expect someone."

Hetalia tilted his head. "Who?"

"Didn't tell me who."

"Huh. Um...you shouldn't dwell on it too much, you'll get stressed. We should finish this so we can order a pizza and, I don't know, watch one of your romcoms?"

Homestuck's head jerked up like a dog who'd heard its name being called. "Really?!"

Hetalia grinned and nodded. "Whichever one you want."

Homestuck jerked forward and caught his moirail in a tight hug. I fucking love you, Hetabro. You know that?"

Hetalia squirmed, trying to get free. "Y-yeah, but could you let go? I'm choking..."

* * *

Yay, Chapter two ^-A-^

Sorry about the somewhat crappy ending to the chapter, I got writer's block, and ending things is always hard for me... *Sobs*

But, anyway, I hope you guys liked it!

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW or whatever.


End file.
